The Dark Night
by KorrieChan
Summary: Before the terrible massacre started, Itachi's first and only love. She was the start of the blood shred and the end of his doubts. -one shot- pairing Itachi/Izumi Set on the night moments before the Uchiha massacre started.


**A/N**

 **hey, I did some research on the Uchiha clan and found some interesting things about the massacre and Itachi.**

 **I decided to write this one-shot about the first kill of the massacre that night. This is inspired of the novel and I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS!**

 **the death of Izumi Uchiha was different in the anime than in the novel. Search up her character if you are confused about this.**

 **((1 divided by 1,000 three times totals 0.000000001/th of a second. This is one billionth of a second. One billion seconds is equal to about 31 years. In one second of real world time, the victom would have lived 31 years in the genjutsu ))**

* * *

Itachi carefully monitored his breathing as he listened to the conversation just down the hall.

The room was lit by lamplight, coming from the corner.

It was two women talking. One voice, he knew very well. The other, was her mother.

To cause a distraction, he kicked the trash can down beside him, with a hard sound the bin clattered on the ground.

"What was that?" The familiar voice asks her mother.

"I don't know." The other voice responds.

"I'll go check."

Avoiding suspicion, he quickly ducks into the hallway, entering the room from the side. Before the woman could scream upon noticing Itachi, he took her out with his Sharingan. The limp body of the Uchiha fell with an hard thump on the cold floor.

"Mother, the trash can was knocked over….Itachi-kun?" Izumi looked right in the eyes of her friend and then saw her mother unconscious on the floor, and didn't understand. She was stupefied. "Wh…why?"

Itachi couldn't listen to Izumi's voice anymore.

So he gathered chakra into his eyes, and activated his Sharingan. Tsukuyomi.

Izumi was left deathly still, unable to fight it.

He put all of his focus into his genjutsu. Tsukuyomi was a type of genjutsu where Itachi had total control of space and time. This was the power Itachi awakened when he awoke his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Any time spent in the real world was a thousandth of a thousandth of a thousandth of the time spent in Tsukuyomi.

Itachi formed the genjutsu exactly to his desired image. Peace, in the village of Konoha. The clan is also peaceful, and tranquil. Itachi is free of all of his suffering. Izumi is beside him, smiling. Izumi is following his footsteps, also turning Chuunin. In this time, Itachi has already reached the Jounin rank. Itachi gives Izumi a promise ring. They happily marry each other.

Years later Izumi retired from being a shinobi and settles down with Itachi, the love of her life.

Together they reminisce their lives from the point they are now.

A beautiful wedding.

The birth of their children.

Raising their children together.

The departure of their children.

Izumi, who gets older beside Itachi all the time.

From the time they came to know each other, 70 years had passed. Both their hair had gone completely white and silver.

Izumi falls ill. Itachi cares and nurses her in bed. Spending their last moments of their time together.

Then a peaceful death, looking into eyes of her husband in her last moments, her eyes shown the love and the old age hidding within.

The world slowly fades to black.

The Mangekyo Sharingan wastes a lot of chakra, and puts a large strain on its user. And as if he had just risen above water, Itachi was breathing heavily.

Itachi falls to his knees, infront of Izumi, who is smiling softly at him with tired eyes as she falls forwards to the ground exhausted.

Itachi kept her body up, gripping her delicate shoulders tightly.

"Thank you…" she says, still looking at him with her exhausted eyes, tears are forming slowly in her tired eyes from sadness and happiness. Izumi's voice was just like an old woman who had lived to be 80 years old.

"It is I who owes thanks to you…" Itachi whispered in her ear with sorrow, knowing she had lived a happy life even if it was only a dream, an illusion, made by his own will.

And Izumi, with a big and peacefull smile died, knowing he loved her too.

The mind and body are inseparable. If the mind collapses, the body follows. Izumi died enveloped in happiness. Soon after, Itachi places her body on the floor gently. Itachi, meanwhile, struggles to stand.

The loss of chakra he'd experienced was making his body tremble fiercely.

In his heart, he had decided to start the massacre with Izumi. By starting with her, he undid all of his doubts.

"Thank you, Izumi."

He turns now, finding Izumi's mother, still unconscious from his earlier Sharingan display.

He leaves, drawing his sword that was attached on his uniform. Knowing the blade would be splattered with blood that night.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **please review and consider to read and review my other stories too, I would appreciate it very much!**


End file.
